1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a bicycle having a speed changer. Specifically, the display apparatus has a display device switchable between a running mode for displaying running information such as time, running speed or running distance, and a shifting mode for displaying shifting information such as a speed stage of the speed changer. The display apparatus also has a switch for generating a command to switch the display device from the running mode to the shifting mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus for a bicycle as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 57-198185, for example. This apparatus has a numeric display device, and a plurality of key switches for switching information shown on the display device. When a selected one of the key switches is depressed, the display device is switched to a running mode to provide a digital display of running information such as running speed or running time, or to a shifting mode to display shifting information such as a speed stage. From the shifting information given on the display device the cyclist can ascertain a current shift position of the speed changer to effect a shifting operation correctly. The running information displayed allows the cyclist constantly to cheek a current running speed, or a running distance or running time from a starting point. Thus, the eyelist may pedal the bicycle while constantly adjusting the running speed or running distance, or an expected time of arrival at the destination, or a difference between these specifies and a schedule or target.
With the conventional apparatus, it is necessary, after a shifting operation is effected with the display device switched to the shifting mode to provide shifting information, to switch the display device from the shifting mode to the running mode to display running information in place of the shifting information. That is, each time a shifting operation is completed, the cyclist must take the trouble of effecting a switching operation to reinstate the display device in the running mode.